


Kinktober Day 3: Tentacles

by melonbun



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Other, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, honey ur kink is showing, points at the difference in length between this and my other two kinktobers so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/melonbun
Summary: guys......i love tentacles...........





	Kinktober Day 3: Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> guys......i love tentacles...........

You’ve chosen the sauna for this particular sexual escapade, having hijacked the men’s pool and doing this at an ungodly hour to decrease the chance of stray bypassers.

“It’s for research purposes” he says when he proposes it. Mercedes and Byleth nod, not surprised.

“And also because I’m horny,” he adds, deadpan, a few seconds later. It startles a laugh out of Mercedes and a smile out of Byleth. 

Now the three of you are copying sigils in chalk on the rocky ground from a tome, careful to make sure everything connects properly. Linhardt looks almost silly in just a towel compared to the two of you who are fully clothed.

“Okay,” he picks up the tome and steps back, making sure everything is in the right place.

Byleth frowns, “where did you even find something like that?”

Linhardt smiles, “there were plenty of things in the tomb-don’t look at me like that I’ll put it back when I’m done, I’m just long-term borrowing it for now. I’ve been waiting for this.” And he looks like he would rub his hands together if he could.

“You’re sure neither of you want to join? I could summon more than one.”

“No, I think I’d much rather like to watch instead.” Mercedes says, always the voyeur, and Byleth just shakes their head, feeling much the same way.

“Suit yourselves” and then he begins to recite the spell. A reddish light soon begins to glow from the summoning circle and with a puff of smoke a monster in the form of a writhing mass of tentacles appears. Linhardt looks pleased with himself and hands the book to Mercedes. If she closes it the monster will disappear and humming “Hot-Cross Buns” is Linhardt’s safety signal.

He holds his arms out to the monster and it doesn’t hesitate in latching itself onto him. It’s slimy as expected but surprisingly warm. Something in the mass chitters and a larger tentacle wriggles out, lapping at Linhardt’s front and covering him in slime. The two around his arms jerk him closer and he stumbles forward. Two more tentacles find themselves wrapping around and wriggling up his legs. 

Linhardt briefly wonders if this isn’t moving too fast before it slides up between his skin and the towel and it falls to the floor. The tentacle around his midsection withdraws and is replaced by a less slimy one that hoists him into the air. Linhardt feels his heart flutter at being lifted into the air but it’s not so different from being in the air with a pegasus.

What is different is the way it jerks his arms up and tightens its grip so he can’t simply slide out and another, thicker, tentacle prods at his backside. He swallows, dick hardening.

This specific monster gets energy off of its summoner’s pleasure so it doesn’t hesitate to go for his pleasure spots. It wraps a tentacle around his dick and he curls around it as it sets a quick pace, pumping his dick, slime dripping down to the floor. It’s so slippery and warm and there are suction cups along the tentacle which rub against his dick oh-so perfectly and he groans, he doesn’t want to cum so soon.

“S-slow do-” but he gets cut off by a tentacle wriggling its way into his mouth. It plunges itself down his throat and he gags, his dick jerking in time with his body. It pumps itself a few times down his throat and he’s worried he’s going to puke for a second before it settles in his mouth, heavy and warm. It’s strangely sweet and he laps at the slime, finding it delicious. Something squirts in his mouth and he swallows instinctively, it’s heavy and cloying, settling in his stomach and suddenly his body begins to feel too warm and he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips as he jerks his hips into the tentacles grip before he cums, milky white semen mixing with slime.

He’s still hard and still too hot and realizes he must’ve drank an aphrodisiac which isn’t out of place for a monster designed to give pleasure. Even so he’s surprised when he hears the moans pouring from his lips. The tentacle in his mouth has settled for thrusting softly and shallowly, making his jaw ache but in the delicious way that he loves. Two more tentacles flick and suck at his nipples. Two tentacles, about the size of a dick together, show themselves before his eyes, undulating and twisting around each other. They retreat and he feels his toes curl in anticipation when instead they prod at his ass. 

The monster bends him forward, ass out, and though it’s hard with all the tentacles in the way, he’s able to see his partners on the ground before him if he hangs his head. The book is off to the side and Byleth is slowly fingering Mercedes, the other hand on her breast. They are watching him intently and it makes him blush and whimper, them seeing him so debauched as this. He’s covered in slime, his hair has come loose around his face, he can’t stop moaning, drool and slim dripping from his mouth, and he’s been put on display. Every touch of a tentacle, those on his nipples, the one undulating agonizingly slowly across his cock, and the one fucking his mouth-they all send jolts of electricity through him; godddess, he feels so hot.

The two tentacles at his ass cover his hole in slime before gently pushing forward. The burn and stretch makes his toes curl. He can feel them writhing around inside him and it makes him shudder. They undulate, spreading him from within and stretching him so a third then fourth can join them. They poke and prod at his prostate until he jerks, cumming again.

A smaller tentacle, the size of his pinky curls itself around the head of his dick before nudging at his slit. His eyes widen and precum dribbles from his dick before it slowly pushes its way in, stretching him from the inside and lighting him up. It’s coated in that same aphrodisiac and he can’t help but hump the air, hoping for it to fuck him or dislodge itself, he can’t tell, everything’s too much it’s too much. He feels so good that tears spring to his eyes before dripping down. 

The tentacle wriggles in further before pressing inside him, stimulating his prostate from both sides, and he feels the pleasure with him peak and he’s cumming with a muffled shout, a dry orgasm ripping through him due to the tentacle stuffing his dick. 

The tension in him doesn’t wind down because he came dry, instead it just keeps building and building and he feels overused and much too hot, like his body’s on fire. His arms are trembling from where they’re held up behind his back, his neck hurts from keeping his head held up, his jaw hurts from keeping it open for the tentacle in his mouth. As he thinks that it retreats.

Instead another tentacle, this one a different color from the others but still about the thickness of a cock quickly replaces it. Except it doesn’t stop there, it enters his throat and his fingers clench as his stomach spasms and he gags around it. He tries swallowing and can only barely do it around the tentacle in his throat. It doesn’t stop  _ there _ either, instead continuing it’s way down his esophagus and he can feel it in his chest, warm and heavy. When it reaches his stomach there’s a mild burn but then he feels his stomach fill with something, more slime he supposes, and the burn settles down. He’s still gagging around it as it continues to force his way down and he suffers through another dry orgasm at the sensation of choking on it, causing his stomach and dick to jerk in tandem. 

_ It doesn’t stop there either _ , instead making its way through his small intestine, all 20 feet, and he feels like he’s going to burst. Then his large intestine, gods it’s so heavy inside him, and then the tentacles in his ass retreat, making way for the tentacle in his mouth to push its way out the other end of him. He hears Mercie’s voice down below and sees that she’s covered her mouth with her hand, the other on her clit, as her thighs twitch from an orgasm, her eyes clouded as they watch him. 

The tentacle inside him won’t stop writhing and then it pulses and suddenly he feels  _ so warm. _ It’s the sensation of drinking hot tea except all throughout his body. He whines, writhing himself in his restraints. The tentacles in and around his dick pulse too and he cums again before they all start up their pulsing again, rhythmic, and he can feel his legs, his whole body really twitching around them. He loses track of things for a second feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head as he’s not sure how many times cums while he thrashes around in his restraints, being warmed up from the inside out, being  _ fucked, used _ by the monster, choking on tentacles, stuffed throughout and in all the right places.

The tentacle monster then gently places him down in its wriggling mass, stopping its pulsing and as he slowly comes back to himself he realizes he’s groaning and keening around the tentacle down his throat, gagging, and making punched out noises. The tentacle inside of him detaches from the monster, with about three feet to spare and later Byleth and Mercedes would tell him the monster wrapped another tentacle around the end out of his ass to slowly pull it out of him. All he’s able to register is the feeling of it slithering it through him and he’s cumming again, this time with a sob, he feels so-too much. 

He’s yanking on his restraints, wanting to feel it in his stomach before it’s left and the monster releases one of his hands so he can place it on his stomach. He presses down from the outside, goddess he’s so bloated, feeling the tentacle pulse in response, and if he could he’d’ve curled around it with the moan he releases but he’s so rounded that he can’t. He uses his hand to make motions towards his partners, needing them to replace the warmth leaving him and Byleth hurries over, holding his hand and using the other to curiously press at the tentacle in his stomach. Mercie holds the tome open with one hand, ready to send the monster away, and brushes his hair back from his face with the other.   
  


He’s garbling something now that his mouth is empty, too tired to put together anything but slurred strings of words. When the tentacle finally pops out of him a gush of slime follows. His stomach still isn’t fully flattened, probably filled with slime. The tentacle in his dick follows suit and the tentacle around his dick pumps him to completion just one more time. He cums with a shout, tears dripping from his eyes as only the slightest bit of cum mixed with slime dribbles out of his spent cock. 

Byleth puts their arms under Linhardt, lifting him up and Mercie pats the monster with one hand before closing the tome. They work on gently cleaning him of slime using the water from the pool, and being as tired as he is he lets out a sleepy giggle contemplating what people will think of all the slime left behind and Mercie just kisses his cheek adoringly. They tuck him into bed and lie on either side of him, Mercie with a hand on his belly and Byleth with a hand on his chest and he drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody wants to shout at/with me btw i'm @schmelonbun on twitter yeehaw  
i wonder how many of these are gonna end with them going to bed bc i'm djslkflsd


End file.
